


Biological

by fuckinsteverogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby, Cute ass frickin fluff, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinsteverogers/pseuds/fuckinsteverogers
Summary: Sam and you have known each other since you were seventeen and when Sam left to serve, he never thought he’d have a family again until he comes home to you holding a one-month-old baby.





	Biological

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hiii! Happy New year! Could I have a fluffy imagine where the reader is Sam’s best friend from before the Avengers and she has a baby sister that she raises as a daughter and brings her to the tower for the first time.
> 
> Happy New Years to everyone, especially the wonderful person who sent in this request!!! Which is my first one, and I was super nervous about it, because I have a real hard time writing stuff if I’m not super into it, but this was fun mostly because I’m hella clucky and I love Sam. So I hope you enjoy it!! And feedback is always appreciated.

Nervous… That was the only emotion you could think to describe the current experience, which is standing on the sidewalk of busy New York city with a seven-month-old cradled in your arms, staring up at the Stark Tower. The most expensive building in New York and the one your best friend, Sam happens to live in.

Sam and you have known each other since you were seventeen, having met at a local bar in Harlem where you both were from. He’d been the only kind guy that night amongst all the other men trying to get their hands on an underage girl, but he hadn’t tried a thing… He’d never tried anything with you, not for the ten years you’ve known him.

You’d always known how brave and courageous Sam was and how he’d always wanted to fight for his country… fight for something, and when he’d joined the United States Air Force, it hadn’t come as a shock.

What was more of a shock was when he finished his two tours and came home to see you cradling a one-month-old in your arms. His reaction still made you laugh, he had looked wide-eyed at the baby, then asked you in an oh-so-shocked voice how you looked so good for just giving birth.

It’d been even funnier when you’d told him that it wasn’t your daughter, it was your sister. It’d been heartbreaking to tell him that your mother hadn’t made it through childbirth and with your father and your baby sister’s father MIA, it had meant you were now her legal guardian.

Just like Sam though, he had been encouraging to help raise her, you as her mother, and him as her father. It’d made your heart swell.

Fast forward to today, holding your seven-month-old sister in front of Stark Tower. Sam hadn’t been wholly welcoming to the Avengers into his life, but when you’d bumped into a certain Captain America on the B train a week ago while Sam was holding your sister, it’d sparked curiosity in the tower.

Who was this girl? Is Sam a father? Are they together?

Rather than answer the questions himself, Sam thought it’d be more fun to have you answer them instead.

Taking a deep breath to collect yourself, you begin to walk up the sidewalk towards the tower, rocking your sister in your arms as you do.

You’d been tentative to introduce yourself and the little girl that is basically your daughter to the team, knowing the reputation they have amongst civilians lately, but Sam had assured you that they are not what the world thinks they are.

You realise there is no backing out when Sam spots you as you enter the lobby area, he’s waiting for you and Y/D/N with a key card to get up to the residential floors.

“Y/N!” He yells, jogging towards you and despite the nerves, you can’t help but smile when you see him, your chest expanding.

“Hi,” You say when he reaches you, leaning down to plant a kiss on your cheek. Heat rises to your skin as he looks at you, and down to the sleeping baby in your arms.

You laugh as Sam makes grabby hands at you, you never knew he liked kids as much as he does until you had seen him hold her the first time. Your eyes had filled with tears, so overwhelmed with seeing Sam after so long and realising how much you needed someone else there to help with your baby.

You adjust the diaper bag on your shoulder after handing your baby to Sam, watching him adjust her in his arms and you take the hand that Sam outstretches for you, entwining your fingers with his. As much as it looks romantic, you know that Sam and you aren’t together; just best friends. The thought makes your throat tighten, but you only let it plague you for a moment as you watch Sam lean down and place a little kiss on your baby’s head.

“The team is really excited to meet you,” Sam encourages, tugging your hand lightly. You roll your eyes and laugh at Sam’s eagerness, clearly wanting to show off the baby he’s helping raise.

“More like you’re excited to brag about fatherhood,” You toss back at him, as you both walk towards the elevators. Sam looks down at you with a smirk, not denying your claim because you and him both know it’s true.

When you both enter the elevator, he lifts your joint hands, not disconnecting them as he swipes the key card and presses the floor number.

“Have you eaten?” He asks after a moment of silence. You shake your head, looking down at your entwined hands, a little ashamed. “Y/N.”

“Yeah, yeah; I know.” Shaking your head down at your feet. Being a mum is hard sometimes, rushing is hard when you have a baby to look after.

“I’ll make you something when we get up to the common area,” Sam promises, and it only makes you laugh, tilting your head back to look at him. Fondness fills your chest as you look up at his kind face, eyes crinkling as he smiles down at you.

“You mean, you’re going to put Y/D/N down for long enough to make me food?” You ask, raising your eyebrows in faux shock. The grin that finds its way onto your lips ruins the dramatics, and all he does is laugh, knocking you lightly with his shoulder, gentle as to not wake the baby.

The elevator dings and the doors begin to slide open, and your hands suddenly go clammy, your attention directing towards the sleeping child in Sam’s arms. Sam must notice your nerves because he removes his hand from yours, and ops to wrap it around your shoulder.

“Is it too late to run?” You ask quietly, not knowing where everyone is as you walk down the hallway.

“You will not run with my sleeping princess,” Sam glares down at you, but the fondness in his eyes ruins the glare. You grin at the pet name, so utterly fond of the little family you have.

“Your?” Is all you get in before a squeal takes over the quiet room.

Your head whips towards a short redhead running across the common room filled with a lot of people, which you hadn’t even noticed.

“Baby!” Is what- you finally recognize- Natasha Romanoff squeals as she stops in front of Sam, lifting up onto her toes to look at your daughter.

You look at Natasha then up at Sam, who is looking down at you, and he just shrugs; clearly uncharacteristic of her, but not unwelcome.

“I’m being rude. I’m Natasha,” The redhead says after a moment of gazing at your baby, holding her hand out for you to shake. You take it eagerly and smile at the beautiful woman.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Y/N,” You introduce yourself, overwhelmed with this situation.

“Oh, we know. Sam never shuts up about you and your daughter,” says a voice from the common area. You look up to see everyone looking at none other than Tony Stark. If you weren’t in a state of shock, you probably would have grinned at the admission.

“In my defence, it’s because Cap can’t keep his mouth shut and everyone kept asking,” Sam grins down at you, which causes a smile to pass over your lips, staring up at your best friend.

“How else was I meant to get you to extend an invitation to her?” Steve says from his position on a stool at the breakfast bar. “Nice to see you again, Y/N.”

“You too, Steve,” You reply, smiling over at him. The familiar face helps with the nerves, along with the arm Sam still has slung over your shoulder.

The rest of the team slowly introduces themselves, and you shake their hands until it comes to Bucky Barnes who simply claps you on the shoulder and grins down at you from his towering height. It’s honestly intimidating.

“Thanks for softening the heart of this hard ass. Every time he talks to you, he tends to stop being annoying for a few minutes,” Bucky admits fondly, and it only makes you laugh loudly. You regret it almost immediately when your baby whines in Sam’s arms.

“Why do you have to make my lady laugh, Barnes? Now the princess is awake,” Sam glares at Bucky with the worst attempt at fake anger you’ve seen him produce. Removing yourself from under Sam’s arm, your skin hot with the remanence of his lady and moving to grab your girl out of Sam’s arms, gently rocking her in your arms.

“Do you want me to heat up her bottle?” Sam asks, kindly taking the diaper bag from your shoulder as you lift your baby and lay her gently on your chest, rubbing her back as she begins to whine lightly.

“Please,” Is all you say before you begin lightly shushing your girl, rocking her.

“Sorry,” Bucky apologises, looking down at you, complete guilt overtaking his features. You shake your head with a light laugh.

“She is due to wake up anyways. Don’t worry about it.” You comfort him, patting his arm with your free hand.

The Avengers watch you from their seats and Sam heats the bottle, taking the time to make you a sandwich as well.

“Do you have mastitis?” Clint is the first one to break the silence. You look up from where you’ve got your face tucked next to your baby’s.

Natasha scolds him in what looks to be sign language, and you remember suddenly that Clint is deaf. Clint shrugs, looking at you as you smile at the exchange. It’s a common question amongst people who don’t know that you’re not the biological mother. You blame Sam for this.

Sam obviously knows his misinformation as he chuckles from where he is slicing meat for your sandwich.

“No, I don’t have mastitis,” You reply, walking a little further into the common room, rocking your girl as her whines grow a tad louder.

“Did you just not want to breastfeed?” Clint asks, cocking his head slightly. You watch his eyes direct towards your lips, awaiting your reply.

“I didn’t produce milk, because I didn’t give birth to her,” You reply, watching the clocks tick in his head, along with the rest of the Avengers.

“Did I read her lips, right?” Clint asks Natasha, as he signs to her. She just nods and looks back at you with the same shocked expression that everyone in the room has.

“My bad. I should have mentioned she isn’t the biological mother,” Sam laughs, moving around the kitchen counter with the bottle of warm formula milk.

“Then who is?” Tony asks, sitting on the arm of the couch, regarding Sam and you with curious eyes as Sam takes the baby from you. You watch as she begins to screw her face up, ready to burst into hysterics just as same offers her the bottle. The tension in your shoulders releases as her face relaxes and she takes the bottle eagerly.

“She’s biologically my sister, but my mum died in childbirth. So, now the princess is my responsibility,” You explain to the team, you don’t wait for the usual look of pity to cast over their faces before looking over at your best girl. “Hey, munchkin,” You grin, taking her little foot between your fingers and wiggling it playfully.

She opens her eyes and looks at you for a moment, before shutting them and consuming herself in her food.

The ache for the death has dulled over the months, and you don’t mourn it anymore because your responsibility to this little girl is far greater than your responsibility to mourn your mother’s death. You know she would have wanted you to take care of the little girl more than being consumed grief. With Sam, it was so much easier to put it all behind you.

“You and Sam co-parent then?” Wanda asks in her thick accent, which is surprisingly comforting.

“As much as we can, especially with him going away on missions, but as far as Y/D/N is concerned, Sam will be known as dad,” You tell her fondly, moving to tuck yourself under Sam’s arm, wrapping an arm around his back, and admiring the beautiful little girl calmly drinking her bottle.

“And you’ll be mum,” Sam grins down at you, you lean your head against his chest and embrace the feeling of him wrapping his arm around your back.

“So, you’re together?” It feels like a tension leaves the room when Steve asks the question like everyone had been wanting to ask but was too afraid to.

You look up at Sam; your chest tightening, scared to know the answer. Sam and you have been best friends for ten years, you’ve been through so much together and you’ve loved him for so long that it felt like unrequited love was a permanent part of you.

His eyes find yours, the room silent despite the gulping sounds coming from you and his baby, and time stands still for a moment, just the three of you.

You let all the emotions, all the love for him show through your eyes, trying so hard to tell him that you want to be with him, that you love him.

“Yeah, I’ve been in love with this girl since she was seventeen,” Sam tells the room, but the way he says it, looking deep into your eyes, seems like he’s really only saying it just to you. Heat rises to your skin quickly, and you fight the grin that bursts onto your lips by burying your head in his chest.

“Creep,” You laugh into his chest. You feel the laugh rumble through his chest, and it only makes you grin wider.

“Now, baby mamma, go eat your damn sandwich,” Sam commands, as you tilt your head up to look at him. You shake your head up at him in frustration but do as you’re told.

You don’t notice the grins on the Avengers faces as the conversation starts up, nor do you notice the knowing look that Wanda sends you and Sam. All you notice as you bite into your sandwich, quenching the hunger rumbling in your stomach, is the man holding your daughter, the man you’re sure you will have more children with, the man you’re in love with.


End file.
